Revived Soul
by Pulsing
Summary: Oneday, Kagome was playing outside with her brother souta-until he was killed. Kagome is infuriated beyond rage and anger. This catches the attention of three warring lords, for there had been a shift in power. full summary inside!


AN- Hey! Well, this is my first Inuyasha fic! Well, it sessh/kag because I love Sesshoumaru soooooo much! This is actually just a prologue and if you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Setting- The world is divided into 4 lands, Western, Northern, Eastern, and the Southern. Sesshoumaru is lord of the western lands, Naraku is lord of the Northern lands, and Kouga is the lord of the Eastern lands. The southern lands are home to the humans. The three demon lords are currently at war with each other and are also trying to take over the Southern lands because the humans have the Shikon Jewel-a powerful jewel that will ensure that anyone who has it will become the most powerful being in all the lands.

Midoriko's reincarnation shall bear the jewel in her body. However, nobody knows of yet who is the reincarnation and the jewel currently lies dormant in the bearer's body. It is said that the reincarnation will have as much miko energy as the legendary Midoriko, and will be born on the night of Midoriko's death. In a human village, there are two twins, Kagome and Kikyo who were born on that night. The villagers believe that Kikyo is the reincarnation since she shows to have more purifying powers than Kagome.

Ok, so that is about where the story will pick up. I so stink at summarizing…

**Bolded-thoughts**

**'' '' -speaking**

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyashagoes to sulk

NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The smell of daisies wafted through the lush woods. The sun cast its brilliant rays on top of the tall oak trees with an occasional shaft of light filtering through the dense canopy overhead. The birds' sweet melody resounded through the serene woods as a warm breeze ruffled through a mass of raven black hair that belonged to a young miko.

"Oh Souta, where are you?" The young miko called in playful voice. A giggle came from a bush off to the right.

"Could he be in the bush?" Kagome asked herself out loud, purposely raising her voice as she drew near the small bush.

As she approached, a young boy-Souta-sprung out and began to race away, laughing the whole time.

Kagome's bell-like laughter joined his as she began to chase after him.

Ahead of her, Souta rounded a clump of particularly thick trees. Kagome followed soon after him then slowed to a stop as she realized Souta was nowhere in sight.

**Where did Souta go?** Kagome wondered. **For such a little kid he sure does run fast.**

Kagome brushed it off, thinking that Souta had dashed off in another direction. She knew he would soon come back, he always did. Kagome decided to walk towards a meadow she knew Souta loved. It had a large grassy space in the middle that was dotted with colorful wildflowers and a small stream in which the water was cool and clear. Small pebbles in the water winked in the sunlight. Kagome let out a small giggle as a blue butterfly fluttered by, dancing through the beams of sunlight.

As she walked, she thought about the 3 Demon lords, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Naraku. They all wanted the southern lands, or the Ningen lands. Kagome dearly hoped that the war could be resolved soon, for she loathed the thought of innocents being slaughtered and her family and friends being conquered by a demon lord.

Kagome was now approaching the meadow. She pasted a smile on her face; no need for her brother to be worried as well.

As the meadow came in her line of vision, a scream filled the once calm air.

"KAGOME! HELP!"

Kagome's smile faded as if someone had wiped if off her face.

"Souta?" she called out tentatively as she started to head toward the direction in which the scream came from. Her fears that Souta was in danger may not be true, but this close to Sesshoumaru's lands you could never be too careful.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she heard the scream again, this time closer. She recognized it as Souta.

" Souta! SOUTA! I'm coming!" Kagome broke into a sprint. Something was wrong; she felt it in her very being.

The scream once again echoed through the now frightening woods, but it cut off as if the sound had been caught in the air.

Kagome was now running flat out. Her feet barely touched the ground. The woods around her were a blur. She had only one thing on her mind, Souta. Kagome crashed through some dense bushes and stopped in her tracks at the grisly scene that unfolded before her.

A huge centipede youkai held Souta's body over its head and was trying to tear his arms and legs apart. Kagome teetered on the edge of unconsciousness. For not 10 feet from her, was Souta's head. His brown eyes, which once held happy innocence, were now glazed over in shock and horror.

As Kagome stood there, aghast, she felt something rise in her, rage like never before. Her terror stricken face soon was overwhelmed by fury. She had never been this infuriated; not even when she was forced to do the entire villages' laundry for a month as punishment for a crime she did not commit. Kagome drew a small dagger from her belt. She could not see anything besides the thing that killed her brother. Everything was clogged in a blood red mist.

Had Kagome been thinking properly, she would have seen that her entire self glowed with a blue light and the dagger had somehow transformed into a full sized sword. The centipede was surprised when it sensed a sudden burst of energy and saw her charging, but it gave a bloodthirsty grin and readied itself to swallow her, opening its mouth wide.

Kagome ran blindly into the centipede's mouth and channeled her fury into one slash to the centipede's throat. That was enough. The youkai was instantly decimated to nothing but a pile of ashes from the amount of purifying energy.

Panting slightly, Kagome stumbled out and looked around her as her vision cleared. She was covered in blood. Blood. Blood was everywhere, blood that not just belonged to the centipede youkai, but blood of her brother-of Souta. **Souta.**

"No, no." Kagome shook her head in denial, trying to clear her mind from the sudden surge of thoughts. "NO." Kagome desperately tried to make herself believe that this was not real. This was a dream, and her brother was home and alive. She would wake up any moment; this was just a bad nightmare. It was just a nightmare. **But you know it's real.**

Kagome's legs collapsed under her as she began to sob. Tear after tear flowed down her grimy cheek. Each tear she cried, Kagome could feel herself becoming more and more numb. Each tear carried out her grief, emptying her of all her sorrows.

Through her blurred vision, Kagome saw once again, Souta's head. She saw the deathly pale skin marred with crusted blood, the dull eyes glazed with horror, and the mouth ajar in his last scream. **He screamed my name. But I couldn't protect him. I wasn't there, wasn't there for him. I was too late. **Kagome no longer felt the neither the burning rage nor the throbbing anguish at her brother's death. She felt nothing. Nothing.

For some reason, Kagome suddenly had an urgent need to wash. She wanted-needed- to get clean like never before. She wanted not only to wash away the gore on her, but the memory of this day as well.

Kagome stood up. She felt a sharp stab of dizziness before she stumbled across the meadow to the nearby stream. Step after step she took, each one carrying her a bit farther from this day. As Kagome neared the stream, she watched how the clear water, clean from all gore and pain, trickle past. Suddenly, Kagome fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness. Her sudden outburst of energy earlier had drained her body and soul. Her unaware body tumbled forward, plunging into the ice-cold waters below.

In the Western lands, Sesshoumaru looked up from his work.

In the East, Koga jumped out of his bath.

In the North, Naraku stopped torturing another youkai.

As if on cue, all three lords began their journey to the human lands.

There had been a shift in Power.

* * *

So, how did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? **PLEASE REVIEW!** If you wish for me to continue, REVIEW! Guess what? I also accept flames! (not that I like them) but please review and tell us what you think of it so far. 


End file.
